Silas (The Vampire Diaries)
Notice: This article uses information derived from Silas on The Vampire Diaries Wiki. Silas is one of the villains of The Vampire Diaries. He is a very distant ancestor of Damon and Stefan Salvotore and of the Salvatore family bloodline. Silas is the antagonist of season four and a villain in season five. He was a very powerful warlock who became a true immortal, predating the Mikealson family by over 1,000 years. Silas was the most powerful immortal being and supernatural being in the series universe. Unlike the others, Silas had the ability to shape shift into other people and had the master of creating illusions, making others see whatever he wants them to see. He is portrayed by Paul Wesley, Raymond Scott Parks and several cast members and voiced by Jason Spisak. Life as Warlock Silas was born some time between 5th century B.C. and 1st century B.C. Over 2,000 years ago, Silas was in love with a young lady named Amara and he desired to spend eternity with her. Therefore, because of Silas' powerful love for Amara, he desired immortality. He and his friend named Qetsiyah, another powerful witch, created the very first spell of immortality to make him truly immortal. This spell made him a true immortal, completely immortal and indestrucitible. However, Qetsiyah, who was also in love with Silas, found out his true intentions to grant immortality to Amara and so she brutally killed Amara and buried Silas alive with the cure to immortality, hoping that it would force him to take the cure and to die a mortal death. To make sure Silas can't ever be reunited with Amara in death, Qetsiyah created an afterlife called "The Other Side" to serve as a purgatory for all dead supernatural ceratures to go to after they die. To spite Qetsiyah, Silas refused to take the cure and he remained buried alongside it for over 2,000 years. Qetsiyah then enacted a plan to force Silas to take the cure by creating "The Brotherhood of the Five", a group of supernaturally driven vampire hunters with a tattoo that expands into a map to Silas' tomb. However, Silas had a plan of his own, to drop the veil to The Other Side, ruining Qetsiyah's own. Season 4 Atticus Shane stumbles upon Silas's tomb whilist exploring the island where he was buried. Silas appears as a hallucination of Shane's dead wife, who was a witch. Silas promises to resurrect her in exchange for his services. In order to do so, three massacres must be committed of humans, demons, and witches to activate the expression triangle which will reveal the veil's location. At the time of season four, Shane meets Bonnie Bennett, a witch who he teaches to use expression magic to prepare for the triangle, and it's revealed he organised the deaths of several Founders Council members, completing the human massacre. He also manipulates the werewolf Hayley to turn Klaus' Hybrids, completing the demon part of the massacre. Shane gets the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang, as well as Rebekah Mikaelson by offering to get them the cure. Rebekah wants it to make herself human, and the rest want it for their friend Elena. Elena's brother, Jeremy, becomes part of the five and kills Kol Mikealson, wiping out his sired bloodline to complete the map. Shane takes them to the island where Silas is buried and after a few encounters with other hunters, Jeremy and Bonnie find Silas's tomb. They learn that Silas has had the cure clutched in hand and his body has fossilized. Silas requires blood to release the cure. Suddenly, Katharine Peirce appears and forces Jeremy's neck into Silas's mouth. As Silas awakens, Katharine steals the cure and Silas forcibly drinks Jeremy's blood before breaking his neck. Shortly after, Silas mortally wounds Shane and leaves him to die. Silas follows the Mystic Falls gang back to town and meets Bonnie. Despite her knowing his identity, Silas appears as Shane to train her to open the Expression triangle. Silas also encounters Klaus and demands he helps him find the cure, staking him and breaking a piece off in his back, it was later revealed that Klaus wasn't really staked and the pain he suffered wasn't real, it was all a hallucination Silas caused. At one point, a group of witches set out to kill Bonnie to stop the veil from breaking, but her friend Caroline killed them, completing the last massacre. On prom night, Silas continues to manipulate Bonnie by offering to resurrect Jeremy, he also meets Damon and Stefan Salvatore whom he attacks. Silas then meets Bonnie in the form of a pitiful disfigured man, claiming it's his true face as it was disfigured by Qetsiyah. Bonnie decides to avoid Silas altogether, but Silas begins stalking and attacking Caroline and her mother. Bonnie confronts Silas when he threatens to continue his attacks. Near the season finale, Silas has Bonnie prepare to drop the veil, and it begins to ressurect some of the supernatural, including Jeremy and Kol. Silas heads out and is attacked by Damon and Bonnie. They manage to overpower him and force him in a fossilized mummy like state. Bonnie tries to close the veil but dies from overpower use. Unfourtently some of the Five Brotherhood is also resurrected. On graduation day, the Brotherhood is killed off and, in the end, Stefan sets out to bury Silas's body in a lake, only to find broken stone pieces. It's revealed Silas had regenerated due to Bonnie's death and shows his true face; he is Stefan's dopplganger, and Stefan was maent to be a "shadow self" a version of Silas that could die. Silas knocks Stefan down and locks him in a safe, which he drops into the lake. Season 5 Powers After drinking the perfect immortality elixir, Silas permanently obtained the following powers, these abilities are not hereditary, so none of his descendants inherit any of these abilities, how ever they are all born with perfect health. In Death and the Maiden Silas mentions to Stefan that he has never once died and thus didn't know what dying feels like, confirming that immortals are actually not undead. In the same conversation, Silas revealed that immortals also don't have heightened emotions and sensations like vampires do. His has been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as he did 2,000 years ago but this is possibly figure of speech. * Immortality: Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal, they possess an infinite life span, immune to aging, diseases, illnesses, do not require nourishment, can survive unaided in any environment, do not need to sleep. and are immune to death and harm by any means. His body, mind, existence and soul are completely free and independent of reality, making him unbound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Immortals, having unconditional immortality, are able to regenerate from any damage sustained. Any injuries the they suffer immediately heal, even if the the body is disintegrated, blown up, or completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. *'Flawless Indestructibility': Immortals have no weaknesses. They have no physical, spiritual, magical or mental weaknesses giving them immunity to everything harmful, making them indestructible. *'Absolute Invulnerability': Immortals are indestructible, they are immune to any/all kind of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual, conceptual and magical, they are highly resistant to pain and can take any amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. *'Advanced Mind Compulsion': Immortals can control thoughts, plague dreams, and erase memories of any creatures. Immortals do not need eye contact, they are even able to control entire crowds. *'Enhanced Strength': Immortals have immense strength, that makes them stronger than humans, Able to effortlessly break a neck with one hand, punch through steel, and single-handedly lift a car. *'Enhanced Speed': Immortals possess phenomenal speed which allows them to move faster than humans. fast enough to be able to intercept a bullet fired from point-blank range. *'Enhanced Stamina': Immortal's body generates no fatigue toxins during activity, granting them nigh limitless stamina, virility, libido, willpower, tenacity, vigor, vitality and pain tolerance. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Immortals possess lightning-fast reflexes which allows him to unconsciously react to danger and events far faster than others. When shot at at point-blank, Silas easily dodged. He can concentrate/focus his body's acceleration/inertia/motion/speed to any point of his body, such as arms, hands, feet, legs, fingers, toes etc. This allows him complete and sudden acceleration from any point on his body, which lets him attack or dodge anything without warning or time for others to react, this also grants him perfect reflexes. His reflexes automatically adapt perfectly to all factors before they even appear, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success. *'Enhanced Agility': Immortal's have flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity. He can jump and run along falling debris. He can manipulate all his bodily rotations, including spinning, turning, rolling, etc., allowing him to move his body in any way or direction, allowing to him escape any hold, dodge any attack, or attack from any direction. He can perform any physical act without difficulty. *'Perfect Equilibrium': He is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Enhanced Precision': Immortals are incredibly precise; able by hand to rapidly draw high-resolution images with flawless details, almost as if photographed, without ill effect. *'Enhanced Senses': Immortals have a keen sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch, and perception that exceed those of humans. Such as being able to discern the number of people in a room via heat signatures, he possess perfect pitch, as well as being able to see perfectly in the dark. *'Body Supremacy': He has near-complete control over the movements and functions of his tissues, muscles, bones, organs, hair, veins, flesh, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. Using this ability he is able to alter his appearance, voice, vocal cords, pheromones and scent. *'Omnilingualism': He has the ability to understand, comprehend and utilize verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. *'Advanced Intelligence': He was able to instantly analyze and understand anything; from how to operate complex machines, languages, how systems (social or technological) work, what the perfect strategy for any given situation is, even down to personal secrets, flaws, traits and weaknesses of people he's only just met. These kinds of information are then used in the manipulation of individuals and whole cultures for his own ends. *'Eidetic Memory': He has total recall and permanently remembers and can instantly recall everything he has read, seen or heard perfectly, without trouble or pause for thought, His brain has unlimited storage, analysis and processing capacity. He can duplicate and master any physical act, or skills after seeing it done once. Weaknesses * The Cure: If an immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch prior to being turned, like Silas was, then they would return to being a witch. * Desiccation: Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. Desiccation can also be caused by magic in order to incapacitate the immortal in question. * Doppelgängers: This proved to be Silas and Amara's biggest weaknesses. As doppelgängers were created to offset the balance caused by the existence of a truly immortal being, they can be used to invoke linking spells that bind them to the immortal progenitor of their line, along with their fellow doppelgängers. If a powerful witch is able to link an immortal to one or more of their respective doppelgängers, it will allow them to take away the immortal's psychic abilities, leaving them, in the words of Jeremy Gilbert, less powerful than even a regular vampire. * Hunter's Curse: While the Hunter's Curse still affects an immortal upon the death of a Supernatural hunter, Silas claimed to have found a way to beat it within minutes, likely due in part to his extensive knowledge of witchcraft, as the curse was created by one of the witch descendants of Qetsiyah. * Magic: Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb while Bonnie Bennett was able to petrify him. Qetsiyah also calcified Amara and anchored her to the Other Side to ensure that the supernatural purgatory could not be destroyed. In addition, the Hunter's Curse can affect an immortal, though the effect will only be temporary if the immortal in question is especially powerful and knowledgeable about spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cursed Stake and other Dark Objects. It is possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner could siphon the magic from an immortal. Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Related to Hero Category:The Vampire Diaries Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Genies Category:Suicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Redeemed